The one I'm meant to Be with
by LIVE2WRITE
Summary: Rory comes home from wAShington and has to decide between Jess or Dean. OK I cant keep secrets...Its a J/R.. Plze read and review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: OK, so I usually write Trories, but after I saw Gilmore Girls this past week (the season premiere) I was soo mad that Rory and Jess didn't end up together! I was like literally crying I was so disappointed. Oh well here's my story.  
  
  
  
"Luke! Rory's coming home from Washington tomorow!" Lorelai cried as she ran in to the diner and began to do the happy dance. " Coffee please!!" she demanded.  
  
"No coffee." He muttered  
  
"LUKEEYYY PPLEAASSEE?" she whined loudly giving the sad puppy dog face.  
  
"It'll kill you Lorelai." He retorted back.  
  
"Aww, I didn't think you cared that much! Watch next it will be marriage!" she grinned devilishly  
  
"Annnddd coffee coming right up."  
  
"Works every time"  
  
*The Next Morning at the Airport*  
  
"Flight 563 from Washington has just landed at gate 105." A voice came over the loudspeaker.  
  
Lorelai rushed over to the gate and Rory saw her and screamed "MOM!!!"  
  
They ran to each other and hugged, Lorelai handed her a cup of coffee, and they went to claim her bags.  
  
Once they had all of Rory's bags, they climbed into the jeep and left.  
  
"So how was Washington?"  
  
"It was so much fun! Paris wasn't even that bad."  
  
"Anxious to see Dean and Jess?"  
  
"Yea I am."  
  
"Oh, Dean asked me to tell you he had to go to Chicago for the week, but he will either be back tommorow or Monday." Lorelai said  
  
"OK, I guess I'll straight to see Jess then."  
  
"You like Jess don't you?" Lorelai asked  
  
"I don't know. I miss him a lot, and I just don't know if Dean and I should be together."  
  
"Well, just please be honest with Dean when he comes home, if you really want to be with Jess, no one can tell you what to do, but just let Dean go then."  
  
"I know mom" she said quietly.  
  
*Back at Stars Hollow*  
  
"Ahh I missed my stuff so much!" Rory said as she began to unpack.  
  
She changed into a pair of hip hugger jeans and a black tank top that said "WARNING: Coffee addict" in big red letters.  
  
"I'll be home in a little while mom!" she called out.  
  
She knew exactly where Jess would be. She walked towards the bridge and saw him reading Oliver Twist.  
  
"Jess!" she shouted  
  
He stood up and he actually smiled. She ran down to him and gave him a hug, she was wrapped up in his strong embrace. She looked up and found herself all of a sudden kissing him. Both of them felt the electricity, and he pulled away first.  
  
"I'm sorry, please don't run away again." He apologized  
  
"I'm not running anywhere." She kissed him again and heard someone behind her.  
  
"Rory?" a hurt Dean asked.  
  
"Hi Dean." She said turning around slowly. "Can we talk?" she asked him.  
  
"I guess we had better." He replied  
  
"I'll be right back." She turned around and whispered to Jess who was still standing there.  
  
Rory and Dean walked up to the big oak tree and began to talk.  
  
"Dean, I." she was cut off by Dean  
  
"Look Rory, I know you like Jess, so I'm just going to let you go. I guess I've known for awhile, I just haven't wanted to admit it. So just don't speak, just leave. We're done." He finished.  
  
Rory nodded and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. His eyes were still filled with hurt and pain, but he knew he done the right thing. After all, she was in love with Jess and not him.  
  
Rory walked back to Jess and sat on the bridge next to him. A tear made its way down her cheek.  
  
"I don't know why I'm crying." She said shakily.  
  
"Shh..it's ok, you just broke up." Jess said drying her tears. He put his arms around her and let her cuddle in closer to him. She almost immediately stopped crying. This felt perfect.  
  
Jess noticed how good it felt too. This is the way it should be. He smiled down at Rory in his arms, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
" I love you Jess."  
  
"I love you Rory Gilmore"  
  
  
  
I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT'S THE FIRST ONE AND ITS ONLY THE DEFAULT AND THERES MUCHH MORE TO COME!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT ATLEAST 5 BEFORE I GO ON!! THANKS! 


	2. Movie Night and Coffee

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
After about their tenth kiss, Rory pulled away and smiled.  
  
"I have to go home." She said, not wanting to leave.  
  
"I'll walk you to your house." He replied grabbing her hand in his and pulling her up to her feet. "But only if you kiss me again"  
  
She reached up and put her arms around his neck, and he pulled her in by the waist and they kissed once again.  
  
He took her hand again and walked back to the house.  
  
Rory opened the door and shouted "MOM! I'm home!"  
  
"Hey Rory! Jess?" she asked  
  
"Dean and I broke up. What can I say? I like Jess." She said  
  
"Well its about time!!" Lorelai shouted.  
  
Rory laughed and Jess rolled his eyes good naturedly.  
  
"I just had the best idea, mom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Movie night with Jess and Luke!" Rory said looking at Jess who nodded.  
  
"Ooooo awesome. Jess, have Luke bring coffee and dinner, and Rory and I will go get junk food and pick out some videos." Lorelai finished up.  
  
"Sounds good, I'll see you in about an hour Rory." Jess said and they kissed yet again.  
  
"AWWWW!" Lorelai made googly eyes.  
  
Lorelai and Rory went to change and get ready. Rory changed into dark hip hugger jeans and a red tank top. She let her long hair loose, and applied a little eyeline and pink lip gloss.  
  
Meanwhile, Lorelai had put on a pair of comfotable jeans with flowers embroidered on the legs, and a baby tee. Both she and Rory ran down the stairs as the front door opened.  
  
In walked Jess and Luke, each with a bag of food.  
  
"I smell cheeseburgers!" Lorelai said happily opening the food containers. Inside she found chesseburgers and fries for her, Rory, and Jess, and a salad for Luke.  
  
"Rabbit food" she muttered.  
  
"Wait, where's the coffee?" Rory asked.  
  
"Right here." Jess replied.  
  
They all got their dinners and settled into the living room.  
  
"So what are we watching?" Luke asked  
  
"Willy Wonka, of course!!" the Gilmore Girls replied.  
  
The rest of the evening went by rather quickly. Lorelai and Rory sang the Oompa Loompa song, and the rest of the time, Rory was snuggled into Jess. By the time the movie was over, both were alseep.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better get Jess home." Luke said to Lorelai  
  
"Leave him." He'll be home in the morning she replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Luke asked  
  
"Yea, they will be fine. After all they are dating now."  
  
"They are?"  
  
"Ummmm, yea?!?"  
  
"Ah hah. I'll have to chat with him in the morning."  
  
"Good night Luke."  
  
"Good night Lorelai."  
  
As soon as Luke left, Lorelai cleaned up the living room, and covered Jess and Rory. She went upstairs to go to sleep. Jess stirred, and looked down to see Rory sleeping in his arms. He smiled and tightened his arms around her and went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Rory awoke to find herself in Jess's arms. She slid out and went to get ready. By the time she had showered and dressed, Jess had gone back to Luke's and left a note telling her to meet him there.  
  
Right under his writing, Lorelai wrote that she was going out with Luke for the day.  
  
Rory locked the door and began to walk to the diner. After she had left the vicinity of the house, she walked into Dean.  
  
"Oh, um hi Dean." She said looking down  
  
Dean grabbed her hand and tried to kiss her but she turned her head and he ended up with a mouthful of hair.  
  
"Dean!"  
  
"Look Ror, letting you go was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I love you."  
  
"And I love Jess!" with that, she finished the walk to the diner, where she walked in to find Jess reading Hemingway.  
  
He put his book down and hugged Rory.  
  
"So mom and Luke are out for the day. Wanna do something?"  
  
"I was thinking of taking a drive to Hartford maybe." He said  
  
"That sounds cool, I have the jeep." She said  
  
"Well lets go!"  
  
Half an hour later, they drove into Hartford and Rory parked the jeep.  
  
"There's this great mall with the best coffee shop." She told Jess  
  
"Lead the way." He replied  
  
As soon as Rory and Jess had ordered their coffees, they sat down and began to talk. Suddenly, an attractive blonde haired, blue eyed guy walked in, and Rory gasped.  
  
"Tristan?!"  
  
Yea I know it was short but I really wanteed to post a chapter and I'm so busy with school but Ill post soon! 


	3. Catching up

A/N: Please r/r  
  
  
  
"Hey Mary." The blonde walked over to the table she and Jess were sitting at.  
  
Rory jumped up and gave him a hug and he hugged her back. Tristan noticed Jess's confused face, and also the hints of jealousy in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, let me introduce you two." Rory said. "Jess, this is Tristan from Chilton, Tristan, this is my boyfriend Jess."  
  
"What happened to bagboy?" Tristan smirked as did Jess  
  
"Wow, the both of us hate BagBoy. We're gonna be good friends." Jess joked  
  
"So what happened? I thought you were in military school?" Rory asked  
  
"Parents said I could come home for senior year." He replied  
  
"That's great!" she replied enthusiastically  
  
"So how long have you two been together?" Tristan asked  
  
"Not long." Jess replied putting his arm around Rory.  
  
"Well I'd love to stay and talk, but I have to go Mare, I'll see you around school." He gave her another hug and an awkward wave. "Bye Jess" he nodded at him  
  
"So that was evil Tristan?" Jess asked as they began to walk around outside.  
  
"Yup. I guess he isn't so evil anymore. That might have been our most civilized conversation."  
  
Jess just nodded.  
  
"Awww your not jealous of Tristan are you?" she teased him  
  
"No" he replied  
  
"Yes you are! Jess, I don't love him. I love you!" she said putting both arms around his shoulders and standing on tip toe. She reached up and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Come on, lets go." He said tickling her.  
  
They spent the rest of the day walking around Hartford, their hands never losing grip from one anothers.  
  
Back at home, Lorelai and Rory were spending the last night of summer vacation at Luke's diner.  
  
"I can't believe we're starting our senior year!" Rory said  
  
"I know. Tomorrow is your last first day of high school!" Lorelai cried.  
  
"Hey Ror, come to the diner in the morning." Jess said  
  
"OK." She replied  
  
"Hey Ror?" It's getting late, why don't we head home so that you can get ready for tomorrow?" Lorelai asked  
  
"OK mom, let me say good bye to Jess. I think he's in the kitchen."  
  
Rory walked through the kitchen doors to find Jess cleaning up.  
  
"We're going Jess."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Jess walked over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
"Sweet dreams." He whispered  
  
"I love you." She whispered back.  
  
Next Morning*  
  
"Rory! It's seven, better get up!" Lorelai shouted into Rory's bedroom  
  
"I'm already up!" she shouted back.  
  
Rory emerged from her bedroom wearing the Chilton uniform, her hair was down, and she had on a small amount of makeup.  
  
"Come on. Let's walk over to Luke's." Lorelai grabbed Rory's things and they began to walk over.  
  
"I can't believe you a senior!" Lorelai gushed  
  
"I'm gonna be in college next year!" she exclaimed  
  
"No!! I don't want to think about college yet!" Lorelai covered her ears as the entered the diner.  
  
Jess was pouring coffee for Kirk as they walked in. When he spotted Rory and Lorelai, he called to Luke, "Taking a break!" and went to sit and eat with them.  
  
Luke came to the table to take their orders.  
  
"I'll have blueberry pancakes." Lorelai said  
  
"Strawberry pancakes please." Rory said  
  
"I'll have plain pancakes." Jess said.  
  
"Ooohh and a pot of coffee." Lorelai added  
  
"I'll be right back." Luke said  
  
"So, you nervous about going back?" Jess asked Rory  
  
"No, it was hard the first year, but I made some friends so it isn't that bad." She replied  
  
Luke arrived with everyone's food and they began to eat. Less than five minutes later, the bus pulled up.  
  
"Augh, I have to go. Love ya mom!" she said  
  
"I'll walk you over there." Jess said getting up and taking her hand. He opened the door for her and lead her outside.  
  
"I'll be back later." They kissed and Rory climbed on the bus. She waved to Jess as the bus pulled out.  
  
Rory entered the familiar halls of Chilton half an hour later. She walked over to her locker and tried to open it, when Tristan came up from behind her and hit the locker.  
  
"Hey Tristan." She said  
  
"Hey Mary. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. Annastasia." He nodded to a pretty, not slutty girl with long brown hair. She seemed different from the girls he used to date.  
  
"Hi Annastasia, it's nice to meet you." She smiled  
  
"Hi Rory, it's nice to meet you too."  
  
The three of them compared scedules and discovered that they were in all the same classes except for gym, which Rory and Annastasia had together.  
  
"Oh, I have to go down the headmaster's office for a minute." Annastasia said  
  
"We'll see you later." Tristan replied giving her a small kiss  
  
"So she seems nice." Rory told him  
  
"She is. We've been going out for about a month now. I met her at a benefit my parents brought me too. It was to help save the whales or something. She organized it." He replied  
  
"She seems different than all the other girls you've dated." She said smiling  
  
"She's better." He replied  
  
"Hey, maybe you and Annastasia would like to go out with Jess and me." Rory suggested  
  
"Yea, that sounds like fun. I'll talk to her about it. OK, have her call me. You know my number right?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
"I have to go, talk to you later!" 


End file.
